In this field, a process for the production of solid granules including aromatic, food, dietetic or cosmetic substances is already known from WO 97/04861.
This prior process consists in: forming a core serving as a support, constituted by excipients associated or not with active substances, covering the core in three steps with at least one layer, these three steps being carried out for each successive layer by:                coating the core with active substances associated or not with excipients,        drying the layer,        screening the covered core.        
The granules obtained by this type of process are particularly advantageous and can constitute granules to be chewed, sucked, swallowed or dissolved and can contain vegetable extracts and essential oils (or the like).